Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses such as image forming apparatuses, allowing users to customize a key selection screen displayed on a display of an operation panel for example, so as to facilitate their selecting from a plurality of operation mode keys to set an operation mode, via the screen; methods of displaying the operation mode keys; and computer-readable recording mediums having a display control program stored thereon to make a computer execute processing.
Description of the Related Art
The following description sets forth the inventor's knowledge of related art and problems therein and should not be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art.
The image processing apparatuses of recent years, for example multifunctional digital image forming apparatuses that are also called MFPs (Multi Function Peripherals), have gotten a lot of functions. Such an image processing apparatus displays operation mode keys to set an operation mode for each of the functions, on a key selection screen on a display of an operation panel thereof.
The multifunctional machines of recent years have constantly been developed in terms of multi-functionality in order to meet requirements for various patterns of use, and accordingly more and more operation mode keys have been provided onto a screen.
Many users tend to use only basic ones among the functions installed on an image forming apparatus, or they unconsciously use some fixed ones among those, depending on the environment using the image forming apparatus and their jobs there. However, with too many operation keys, including necessary and unnecessary ones being in a mixed manner on a screen of the operation panel, it is quite troublesome to differentiate one from another and perform more operations to complete the setting for a target function. That is more troublesome specifically for entry-level users, and administration-level users would need to train or support such users to become self-reliant, which could cause an increase of administration costs. From the aspect of cost saving, now administration-level users are requesting for an image forming apparatus with fewer functions.
To meet such a requirement, there has already been developed a technology to allow customizing a screen so as not to display thereon an unnecessary operation mode key (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2002-361986, for example).
With this technology for customization, the number of operation mode keys displayed on one key selection screen can be reduced by changing the settings of some of the keys, from display to non-display.
Furthermore, there has already been known another technology to allow customizing a screen of an operation panel so as to remove an unnecessary function therefrom or gray it out (Japanese Patent Publication No. 2007-249863, for example).
However, administration-level users do not always understand all the functions installed on an image processing apparatus, correlations among them, use of them and the like. Therefore, if the image processing apparatus is configured so as not to display some of the operation mode keys exactly as what is requested by administration-level users, the users other than the administration-level users hardly could find operation mode keys for setting their target function as to be described below, which has brought another trouble in user-friendliness.
In other words, usually, there is a limit to a display area of the screen of the image processing apparatus, and also to how many operation mode keys can be included in one key selection screen. Thus, in general, operation mode keys are displayed on a plurality of key selection screens that are organized in a tree structure.
In this case, operation mode keys provided onto a key selection screen and those provided onto its higher-class key selection screen are not always used in a set of operations. Some operation mode keys are provided onto a key selection screen from the aspect of usefulness, for example, those may be frequently used together with the other operation mode keys provided onto the same screen. Alternatively, a plurality of operation mode keys for setting a plurality of independent functions may be provided onto a key selection screen as a semasiological cluster, meanwhile a switch key to proceed to the key selection screen may be provided onto the higher-class selection screen.
In this case, if the image processing apparatus is configured so as not to display an operation mode key on a key selection screen, all the operation mode keys provided on the lower-class key selection screens under the hidden key would be gone automatically, including even frequently-used operation mode keys that are never needed to be prohibited, which could cause a trouble in user-friendliness.
Meanwhile, if the image processing apparatus is configured so as to lose some of the functions exactly as what is requested by a administration-level users, operation mode keys for setting even a frequently-used function may also be gone. As a result, users would suffer from productivity decline and request administration-level users to get them back, and accordingly re-configuration may be required, which also could cause a trouble in user-friendliness.
The description herein of advantages and disadvantages of various features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed in other publications is in no way intended to limit the present invention. Indeed, certain features of the invention may be capable of overcoming certain disadvantages, while still retaining some or all of the features, embodiments, methods, and apparatus disclosed therein.